spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Day Ever (321SPONGEBOLT's version)
Patchy Cold Opening Used - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLngCcAbyDY "Open and End Fanfare" (Nino Nardini)] (Screen fades from black revealing the front of Patchy's house. Text saying "Patchy the Pirate" appears on the top of the screen, while the word "presents" appears on the bottom.) French Narrator: Patchy the Pirate presents... (Camera flies through the front door revealing Patchy in his chair and the music stops as Patchy talks.) Patchy: Ahoy. (Potty squawks) It's a "Spongebob Squarepants" special! (Patchy turns the TV on and the camera zooms into his TV screen, showing the "Spongebob Squarepants Special" title card, with a spinning 3D model of Spongebob in the center of the screen. The music continues at the 0:05 mark, then the theme song plays after the screen fades to black.) OPENING TITLE CARD AND CREDITS Title Card music - "Earl's Revenge" (Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield) (One semi-tone down) Rewrite by - 321SPONGEBOLT "Sonic Heroes" theme song courtesy of SEGA Featured Songs: # "The Best Day Ever" performed by Tom Kenny (Spongebob) # "Employee of the Month" performed by Tom Kenny (Spongebob) # "Sonic Heroes theme song (by Crush 40)" covered and performed by Tom Kenny (Spongebob) and Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick) # "The Best Day Ever (Reprise)" performed by Tom Kenny (Spongebob), Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick), Rodger Bumpass (Squidward), Clancy Brown (Mr. Krabs), and Carolyn Lawrence (Sandy) Act 1 Transcript Part 1 ("The Best Day Ever") NOTE: Click here to sing by yourself. Click here to just listen to Spongebob sing then pause the song during the dialogue areas. (After the Spongebob theme song and title card for this episode, bubbles rise revealing Spongebob's pineapple at night as "The Best Day Ever" starts playing. Then it cuts over to inside Spongebob's house, and Spongebob wakes up as night turns to day.) Spongebob: ♪Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me.♪ (The sun bounces around, then floats into Spongebob's house.) Spongebob: ♪He said,♪ Sun: ♪It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see.♪ (Spongebob's bed burns and Spongebob jumps up) Spongebob: ♪Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside (Runs along the outside wall of his house) feeling so ecstatic, satisfied!♪ ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪I'm so busy, got nothing to do.♪ ♪Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe.♪ ♪Every flower, every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand.♪ ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: (Notices Gary standing next to him on the roof of the pineapple) Hey, Gary. Gary: Meow. Spongebob: Why is this the best day ever you ask? Because, Gary, (A dream cloud appears and we see a montage of Spongebob's planned activities, starting with Spongebob making Krabby Patties.) I get to start this wonderful day bringing life to a whole new generation of delicious Krabby Patties. (The footage fades to Spongebob and Sandy in their karate chopping gear) Followed by a vigorous mid-day session of karate with Sandy, (The footage fades to Spongebob and Patrick jellyfishing) and an afternoon jellyfishing with Patrick, where I'll unveil my newest, most prized possession. (Opens a jellyfish net case) the Deluxe Jelly Slayer Composite Pro! (The footage fades to Squidward's clarinet concert) And for the grand finale, every one of my closest friends joining together for Squidward's clarinet recital. I am so excited I think I'm gonna explode! (Spongebob explodes and firework whistles play, until Spongebob opens the door and continues singing.) ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ (To the music, Spongebob hops on top of some of the jellyfish heads.) Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ (The jellyfish form an electric heart around Spongebob) Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪♪ (As soon as the song ends, Spongebob tries pulling on the door, but it's locked.) Act 1 Transcript Part 2 Mr. Krabs: Get out of the way, boy! (SpongeBob flies off the door and bounces into Mr. Krabs) Me building's been condemned, boy. We got ourselves a nematode infestation. (Nematodes come and eat the Krusty Krab. They shred a skull face on the roof and Mr. Krabs faints.) Spongebob: But... the best day ever starts at the Krusty Krab. Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave (Nematodes eat his pants) Ow! Guys, you're ruining the Spongebob (Singing off-key): ♪Best... day...♪ Spongebob: (Clears throat) Wait, no. Spongebob (Singing off-key, impersonating Squidward): ♪Best... day...♪ Spongebob (Normal voice): Wait, no. (Pulls out an electric guitar, playing the riffs of "The Best Day Ever".) Spongebob (To the tune of the riffs): ♪Best... day...♪ (Nematodes cheer for Spongebob) Spongebob: Huh? You like that? Act 1 Transcript Part 3 ("Employee of the Month") (Spongebob gets an idea and plays the guitar in a different tune, starting up the next song, "Employee of the Month". Spongebob plays the opening riffs as he lures the nematodes away.) Mr. Krabs (Calling out): (Wakes up and notices the music) Keep playing, lad! Take them devil sons of the sea away from me restaurant! (Bubbles rise, and the music finally starts kicking in as Spongebob sings about how he got hired at the Krusty Krab.) Spongebob (While playing his guitar): ♪Oh, I used to be just an ordinary guy, 5 days a week working my nine to five.♪ ♪But then I went that extra mile, I gave 'em service with a smile.♪ ♪That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month!♪ Spongebob (While playing his guitar): ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob (While playing his guitar): ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob (While playing his guitar): ♪Employee of the Month!♪ (We then cut to a musical montage, with Spongebob not playing his electric guitar.) Spongebob: ♪Although some might say, that working hard's for fools, I've come all this way with just some simple rules.♪ ♪Keep your station clean and bright, the customer is always right.♪ ♪That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪Employee of the Month!♪ Chorus: ♪Well, he worked so hard.♪ Spongebob: ♪But I never once complained.♪ Chorus: ♪Yeah, he worked so hard.♪ Spongebob: ♪Now they put my picture in a frame.♪ ♪When you reach the top, that means you're the cream.♪ ♪We give it all we got, 'cause there ain't no "I" in team.♪ Chorus: Go team! Spongebob: ♪Mind your manners, don't be rude. A bright and cheery attitude.♪ ♪That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪Employee of the Month!♪ Chorus: ♪Well, he worked so hard.♪ Spongebob: Yeah! ♪But I never once complained.♪ Chorus: ♪Yeah, he worked so hard.♪ Spongebob: ♪Now they put my picture in a frame. And underneath, they spell my name.♪ Chorus: ♪S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B!♪ Spongebob: ♪If it weren't for me, this place would fall apart.♪ ♪It takes elbow grease,♪ Chorus: ♪Oo-oo-ooh.♪ Spongebob: ♪And a great big bunch of heart.♪ ♪I broke my back, I gave my all. Now that's my face up on the wall.♪ ♪That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month!♪ Hey, look! ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪Employee of the Month!♪ Up there! ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: Who's he? Spongebob: ♪That's me!♪ Chorus: ♪That's me!♪ Spongebob: ♪Employee of the Month!♪♪ (Song ends) Yep, that's me. (Screen fades back to reality. Spongebob stays in his final pose as the guitar fades back into his hand. Then he feels exhausted as the nematodes fall asleep.) Act 1 Transcript Part 4 Spongebob: Well, there goes my job, (Looks at the sleeping nematodes, then looks at the Krusty Krab from a distance) but at least the Krusty Krab's okay. (His watch beeps) Whoa! I gotta get to Sandy's! (Bubbles rise, and we cut to Sandy's treedome. SpongeBob opens up her door then runs to a bush and hides behind it.) Wait ‘til Sandy gets a load of these adhesive ad-he-sive karate gloves. Hyah! (Karate chops the box the gloves were in.) (Then he chuckles and stands. Then Spongebob jumps onto the ceiling of the treedome and sticks due to his gloves. He climbs above her tree and lands inside the tree, on one of the tree branch, then jumps at her.) Spongebob (While falling): Hi... (Flies over Sandy's head and misses, landing in buckets of water.) yah! (Sandy is shown standing on a ladder.) Sandy (Mad): SpongeBob, what on Earth are you doing?! (The end music from "Karate Island" plays while Spongebob talks) SpongeBob: Oh, just a little something I like to call "ka-ra-tay". Sandy (Mad): Ah I can't right now, SpongeBob. Ah I got a leak in my roof the size of a full-grown quarter horse! SpongeBob: Mm-hmm. I see. (Spongebob notices his finger is stuck to his water-helmet, and pulls his finger off.) Okay, then I'll come back later. (Walks off, but then reappears by Sandy and tries to karate chop her) Sandy: Knock... (Ducks Spongebob's karate glove hand) it... (Ducks Spongebob's karate glove hand) off! (Puts on her own karate glove and punches SpongeBob high up to the ceiling where the leak is. The leak stops and Sandy gasps.) It stopped? (Looks up) SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yeah? Sandy: Hang on. Ah'm I'm going to get some sealant and patch and trowel! SpongeBob: (Watches Sandy run into the door of her treehouse) Oh, darn it. (Spongebob then slips out of his karate glove and screams as he falls.) THUD! SpongeBob (Off-screen): Ouch. (The screen fades to black and we go to commercial.) Act 2 Transcript Part 1 (After the commercial break, the screen fades from black where Spongebob takes out his notebook and crosses off Sandy's activity.) Spongebob (Sad): Oh. No Krabby Patties, no karate. At least I have jellyfishing with... (Sees Patrick from a distance) Spongebob (Calling from a distance): Patrick! What are you doing up there? Patrick (Floating down): Spongebob! (Runs up to him) The carnival is back in town! Spongebob: But Patrick, don't you remember what happened last time? Patrick: Don't worry. This is a different carnival! I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen this time. Spongebob: But, what about jellyfishing? Patrick: Come on, Spongebob. It's just one little ride on those hooks. You just jump off, before you go up too high. It's not even that far away from Jellyfish Fields. (We see that Patrick's right, as the hooks are close to Jellyfish Fields.) Spongebob: (Looks at his notepad) Well, I suppose I can squeeze that in to make up for the other two activities I didn't get to do. Patrick: Now you're talking! Act 2 Transcript Part 2 ("Sonic Heroes") (Bubbles rise, and the theme song for "Sonic Heroes" starts playing, with the drum solo playing as Spongebob and Patrick talk.) Spongebob: Okay, drummer, count us in! Patrick: Yeah, drummer, count us in! Spongebob: Patrick, you're the drummer! Patrick: Oh, uh, 10, uh, 9... 5, 4, 3, 2! (Opening guitar solo plays as Spongebob and Patrick ride the hooks up) Spongebob: ♪What goes up must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground. See the world spinning upside down.♪ Patrick: ♪A mighty crash without a sound (Jumps off the hook and rides another).♪ Spongebob: ♪I can feel your every rage.♪ Patrick: ♪Step aside, I'll turn the page.♪ Spongebob: ♪Breaking through your crazy maze like a laser beam, my eyes on you!♪ Spongebob and Patrick: ♪Watch me rule the night away, watch me save the day.♪ ♪Feel my storm is getting close.♪ Spongebob: ♪Headed your way!♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Spongebob: ♪Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Patrick: ♪Setting the stage for a heroes parade.♪ Spongebob: Patrick, you're up again! Patrick: Uh, 7, 10, I'm hungry. 5, 4, 3, 2! (Spongebob and Patrick jump on another hook during the next guitar solo) ♪I won't even hesitate, a second left to alter fate.♪ Spongebob: ♪And you try to strike but a bit too late! I got you hooked by my own bait!♪ Spongebob and Patrick: ♪Watch me rule the night away, watch me save the day.♪ ♪Feel my storm is getting close.♪ Spongebob: ♪Headed your way!♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Spongebob: ♪Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Patrick: ♪Setting the stage for a heroes parade.♪ Spongebob: Here, Patrick, let me help you. Patrick: No, no, I got it, I got it, I got it-got it! 10, 9, uh, sev— Why does it have to be backwards? 9, okay, 5, 4, 3, 2! (Spongebob and Patrick jump off a hook and scream as they fall) Spongebob (While falling): Whoa-hoa! Patrick (While falling): Whoo-hoo! (Laughs off-screen) (Spongebob is shown riding a hook, while Patrick floats down with his pants inflated.) Spongebob (Riding a hook): Going up! Patrick (Floating down): Going down! Spongebob: Yeah! ♪You can bet there ain't no doubt as the words spill from the mouth...♪ Chorus: ♪Of a hero!♪ Spongebob: ♪I can chase another day.♪ Patrick: ♪Fight you all the way♪ Chorus: ♪Like a hero!♪ Spongebob and Patrick: ♪And together we stand tall no matter how.♪ Spongebob: ♪No one can bring us down!♪ ♪Hey!♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Spongebob: ♪Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Patrick: ♪Setting the stage for a heroes parade.♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Heroes! Heroes!♪ Spongebob, Patrick, and Chorus: ♪Sonic Heroes!♪ Chorus: ♪Heroes! Heroes!♪ Spongebob and Patrick: ♪Give us a reason and we're on our way!♪♪ (During the final notes of the song, Patrick's jellyfish net falls out of his pocket. Patrick notices this while floating down and informs Spongebob.) Patrick (Floating down): Spongebob, my net! (Points to it) I hope it's not lost. Spongebob (Floating down): Well, (Looks at his new jellyfish net, and tries not to bring it up.) let's look for it together in Jellyfish Fields. (Spongebob and Patrick glide out of the shot) Act 2 Transcript Part 3 (Bubbles rise revealing Spongebob and Patrick landing in Jellyfish Fields) Spongebob: Alright, you look this way (Points to the left), and I'll look that way (Points to the right). (They split up and start searching for Patrick's net) Patrick: Net? Where are you? (We cut over to Spongebob) Spongebob: I hope Patrick's net hasn't wondered off too far, I still have to jellyfish with him as part of my Best Day Ever. I didn't even get to show him my new... (Patrick's scream can be heard from a distance) That's him right now! (Spongebob runs back to Patrick, but sees him crying.) What's wrong, Patrick? Did you find your net? Patrick (Sad): I did. (Shows his net in half) But I broke it! (Cries) Spongebob: How did you break it? Patrick (Sad): Well... (A dream cloud appears over Patrick, who is walking around Jellyfish Fields and walks to the rocks.) Patrick (Sad, narrating): I was looking by the rocks, and all of a sudden... I heard a noise. SNAP! (Patrick in his dream cloud jumps and screams) But when I looked down, (The dream cloud shows his net in half) I was standing on my net! (Dream cloud disappears and Patrick continues crying) Spongebob: That's terrible! Patrick (Crying): Uh-huh. Spongebob: Well, lucky for you, I brought my old net. (Patrick grabs it) Patrick: For me? (Runs off with it and giggles) Spongebob: Yeah, I won't be needing it now that I got my brand-new... SNAP! https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hollywoodedge,_Bounce_Jews_Harp_CRT015806.ogg BOINK (Patrick comes back crying) Patrick (Crying): SpongeBob, I broke... Patrick: (Notices Spongebob's new net) Could I use this one? (Points to SpongeBob's new net) Spongebob: Well, actually, Patrick, that's my brand-new net. Patrick: Yeah? (Bubbles rise and SpongeBob is shown waiting for his net while Patrick uses it. all the way, Patrick is running around laughing while trying to catch a jellyfish.) Spongebob: Okay, Patrick, it's my turn, now. (Patrick runs by and ignores him) Hey, Patrick? Pat, old buddy? (Patrick runs by and ignores him) P-Patrick? (Patrick runs by and ignores him) It's-it's my turn now. (Patrick is shown surrounded by jellyfish and laughs.) Patrick: Whee! Spongebob: (Sadly sighs) I guess I'll see you at the concert. (Bubbles rise revealing Spongebob sad as he walks and sings in sadness) Spongebob (Singing sadly): ♪It's the best... day... ever. It's the best day ever.♪ (Sadly sighs) Spongebob: More like the worst day ever. But at least I got to spend time with Patrick on those hooks. Still, this best day ever isn't going so good. (Pulls out his notebook) No work, no karate, no jellyfishing (Crosses off Patrick's activity)... (Spongebob breaks out of his sadness when he sees Squidward's activity is still open) Hey! I still have Squidward's concert! I won't let this one slip through my fingers. (Bubbles rise revealing Squidward crying outside the enterence of the theater. Spongebob runs up to him.) Hey, Squidward. Squidward, what's wrong? Squidward (Crying): Oh great, it's you! It's bad enough I have to deal with you day in and day out, but the concert is ruined! (Pops open his clarinet) My reed is shot. (Shows Spongebob his broken clarinet reed) See? I'm finished. Spongebob (Mad): (Slaps Squidward) Pull yourself together, man! I came for here a concert, and darn it, I am gonna get one! Squidward: (Cries) But my reed! (Spongebob pulls out a pair of pliers and rips out one of his buck teeth. He sticks it into the clairnet as a makeshift reed. Then he puts the clairnet together.) Spongebob (Mad): There, now play! Squidward: But... (Spongebob slaps him) Spongebob (Mad): I SAID PLAY! Squidward: (Plays three notes, and ends up surprisingly happy) Hey, not bad! I never thought I would say this, but... thank you, Spongebob. (Spongebob slaps him) Spongebob (Mad) (While pushing Squidward): You're welcome. Now get in there and give me a concert to remember. (Spongebob squeaks as a fish hand grabs him and lifts him) Usher Fish: Where do you think you're going, kid? (Drops Spongebob) Spongebob: I'm going to see Squidward play his clarinet. Today's my best day ever. Usher Fish: Where's you're ticket? ding SpongeBob: One ticket, coming right up, captain! (Searches his pants pocket) Must be here somewhere. (Takes off his pants and dumps out what is in it, then throws his pants away.) I don't have a ticket. Usher Fish: You know the rules. No ticket, no entry. SpongeBob: But... Usher Fish: No ticket, no entry! (Bubbles rise and after seeing the view of the Recreation Center, a Spongebob puppet lands in front of the usher.) Spongebob Puppet (Controlled by Spongebob on the roof): Oh dear! I don't have a ticket. But I want to go to this show. Hmmm... what should I do? (Usher raises one eyebrow) Oh, I know. I'll just sneak in the back door. (Spongebob moves the puppet to the backdoor) Usher Fish: Oh, no you don't! (Runs after the puppet) Spongebob: (Stretches his arms until he lands in front of the front door, then laughs.) SpongeBob, you are so... (Walks backwards into an usher puppet) Usher Fish Puppet: Ticket, please. (Bubbles rise and from this point onward, we see a whole montage of failed events of Spongebob trying to sneak into the Recreation Center, "Looney Tunes" styled.) (Spongebob throws a grapple hook and climbs up to the roof of the theater, then opens a hatch and jumps through. In the next shot, he kicks the vent and lands in a lit room. Then he pulls out a flamethrower only to cut a round circle on the door. Then the Usher Fish kicks him out.) Spongebob (After being kicked): Whoa! (Bubbles rise, showing the view of the Recreation Center again, only with Spongebob looking through his binoculars. Spongebob looks up and sees one hook. His eye pupils show that hook's reflection and gets an idea and grabs it. Using his stealth tactics, he sneaks up from behind the Usher Fish while he isn't looking, planning to hoist him to the surface. The Usher Fish looks behind and notices this, then in Wil.e Coyote/Road Runner fashion, The Usher Fish "hooks" Spongebob's pants and releases the line with Spongebob's pants attached to it, yanking Spongebob to the surface.) (Bubbles rise, showing the view of the Recreation Center again, then the camera slowly flies over to Spongebob with a giant boulder. Spongebob aims his fingers to the Usher Fish, making sure to get the perfect aim, then pushes the boulder down the hill. Just as it seems the boulder was about to roll into the Usher Fish, it actually rolls in front of him, then smashes and shatters off-screen. Spongebob lets out a huff of frustration, then sees a jellyfish and gets an idea. We see a closeup of the jellyfish and Spongebob's hands snag it into a glass jar.) (Bubbles rise, showing Spongebob behind a wall of the Recreation Center and rolls the jar to the Usher Fish. The lid screws off as it rolls and the jellyfish float out. Spongebob waits to see it bother the Usher Fish, only for it to fly at Spongebob and zap him instead of the Usher Fish.) Spongebob (Off-screen): Ye-ouch! (The scream catches the attention of the Usher Fish and Spongebob notices his shadow. Then the Usher Fish punches the camera. And we cut to a black screen.) (The screen cuts from black showing a boat driving in. Mrs. Puff steps out of her boat with her purse and is revealed to be wearing a purple leather jacket and a blue hat.) Usher Fish: Ticket, ma'am. Mrs. Puff: Certainly. (She reaches into her purse and touches something that giggles from inside her purse. Mrs. Puff pulls it out revealing Spongebob was in her purse.) Spongebob? Usher Fish: You? This time, I'm gonna... (Suddenly calms down and remembers) Wait a minute! Did you say SpongeBob? "Spongebob Squarepants"? (Looks at his checklist) You're on the VIP list. (Royal music plays as the Usher Fish carries Spongebob on a purple royal pillow to his seat. The Usher Fish sets the pillow down and bows his arms as he walks backwards until he's out of the shot.) Spongebob: (Gasps in amazment) A reserved seat? (Camera zooms out revealing Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs sitting next to the reserved empty seat) Next to my friends? I made it! All I have to do is sit down... (As soon as he sits in his chair, the audience cheers and Squidward takes off his hat and bows on stage as roses fly at him. Then the curtain falls. Spongebob gasps at this, then a tea kettle whistle starts playing as Spongebob gets angry. We fade to inside his head, where there's a bar saying "ANGER METER". The thermometer line rises from green to yellow to red, where the top says "DANGER!". The line breaks through the surface and we cut to Spongebob's side pores steaming out. Then he violently runs onto the stage and uses his strength to rip the curtain off the ceiling.) NO! IT IS NOT OVER! (Crowd gasps, while other members go "huh?". Then Spongebob ends up being sad and talks into the mic.) Spongebob (Sad): This was supposed to be my perfect day. But then everything... Spongebob (Mad): (Sees a fish standing to leave) SIT DOWN! (Fish sits down in fear, then we cut to Spongebob with big sad eyes.) Spongebob (Crying): ...then everything turned to doo-doo. (The camera zooms out as Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs get up on stage and surround Spongebob with Squidward.) Mr. Krabs: It's okay, SpongeBob. Spongebob (Mad and crying): NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST DAY EVER! Starting with doing the best job in the world. Working at the Krusty Krab. Then after work, I wanted to go karate chopping with Sandy. Followed by an afternoon of jellyfishing with Patrick... and then, to finish it off, I wanted to see Squidward's concert. Crowd (Sad): Aww! Spongebob (Sad): You might as well start over, Squidward. From start to finish. After I see your concert, I'm going home. And tomorrow, I expect the whole day to happen like it was suppose to. If it doesn't, I won't stop until my best day ever is perfect. Mr. Krabs: But lad, you saved me barnacle the way you put the run on them nematodes. I especially liked your song. Spongebob: You mean, heard my song? Mr. Krabs: Every word, lad. Spongebob: Yeah, I guess so. Sandy: And you managed save ma my treedome! Pretty cool, if you ask me. Who knew your karate glove came in "handy"? Spongebob: Well, I suppose. Patrick: And we got to ride on those hooks today! (Crowd gasps in shock) Mr. Krabs (Mad): You did what!? (Everyone turns to Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Sorry, that's beside the point. Please continue. Patrick: Well, then you... um... uh, what'd you do again? Spongebob: Find your net until you accidentally broke it? Patrick: Yeah, that's it! And you even shared your net for me. (Takes out Spongebob's Deluxe Jelly Slayer Composite Pro, which hasn't been broken) It's still in great condition, and I didn't even break it this time. Squidward: And, I hate to admit it, but I suppose if you hadn't fixed my reed, the concert would have been a bust. Mr. Krabs: You see, SpongeBob, it's not about you or your perfect day or any of those things. Spongebob: It isn't? Mr. Krabs: No. (Chuckles) It's about us! Spongebob: It is? Mr. Krabs: Yep. And since you did such a good job, we wanna make it up to you. Spongebob: You do? Mr. Krabs: So, just tell us anything your little heart desires, and it's yours. (Spongebob smiles and the "ONE DAY LATER..." title card appears) French Narrator: One day later... (We cut to the outside of the Recreation Center, with spotlights shining and a banner saying "Squidward Live... plus The Best Day Ever!". The audience cheers from inside. We cut over to Squidward bowing after doing his clarinet concert again. Spongebob also cheers at this from his reserved seat, finally getting his wish.) Spongebob and Patrick: Woo-hoo! Spongebob: Way to go, Squidward! Mr. Krabs (Whispering): Psst, Spongebob. You and your friends up. Good luck, lad. (Assists him, Patrick, and Sandy to backstage, then Mr. Krabs appear comes up on stage from the other side.) Mr. Krabs: Ladies and gentlemen, I hoped you all enjoyed the final performance of Squidward's concert. But don't go anywhere, we saved the best for last. Tonight, the Bikini Bottom Players proudly present, (Frowns) a very expensive production of... (Smiles again) "The Best Day Ever"! Mr. Krabs (To himself, while walking off the stage): And it better be good for all it's costing me. (The crowd cheers and the curtains open, revealing Spongebob's back at the audience. Then when the music starts, Spongebob faces the crowd and starts singing.) Act 2 Transcript Part 4 ("The Best Day Ever (Reprise)"/Ending) NOTE: Click here to sing by yourself. Spongebob: ♪My perfect job starts my perfect day.♪ (Flips a patty then squats and pops up wearing his karate gear as the stage setting changes to inside of Sandy's tree dome. Sandy appaears in her karate gloves.) ♪Then it's time to kick back, relax and play.♪ (Spongebob and Sandy practice their karate moves, with Spongebob pretending to be horrible at karate. Then Sandy kicks him into the next scene where the stage setting changes to the Jellyfish Fields set. Jellyfish performers kick their legs to the music as they swarm Spongebob and Patrick.) Mr. Krabs: That wasn't in the budget! (Spongebob and Patrick run in place as Spongebob sings, and Patrick gets electrocuted by a jellyfish prop.) Spongebob: ♪Sing along, hear that happy sound.♪ (Sandy lassos Spongebob from the ceiling and pulls him up, Spongebob passes the mic to Patrick, and the set changes to Squidward's concert setting.) Patrick: ♪Don't let those sour notes bring you down.♪ Squidward: Hey! Spongebob (While swinging): ♪That's where it's at...! (Accidentally knocks over a spotlight)♪ Mr: Krabs: I'm not paying for that! Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ (We a montage of silent clips showing the things that interfered with Spongebob's Best Day Ever) Spongebob (Off-screen): ♪Sometimes the little things start closing in on me.♪ ♪When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown. I stuck my head out the window and I looked around.♪ (We cut back to reality, where we see a clouds appear on the floor of the stage) Spongebob: ♪Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happened right before my eyes.♪ ♪Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, so the best day ever can last all night.♪ Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Chorus: ♪Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night now.♪ (Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy all get on board a giant Krabby Patty) Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ (14 Spongebob clones are presented 4 rows) Spongebob clones: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ (Spongebob runs to the Krabby Patty and jumps in the middle, where a technician pulls a lever to lift the patty up and makes it swing back and fourth. Confetti rains from the ceiling as the patty swings, and the whole crowd cheers.) Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ (Camera flies from right to left where we see the five wave at the camera as they sing) Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ (The patty stops swinging, and everyone but Spongebob is sleepy.) Spongebob: ♪It's the best... day... ever!♪ Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪ Squidward: How long do we have to keep this up? Mr. Krabs: Just till his little heart gives out, Squidward. (Camera cuts further back revealing the stage empty, and a fish sweeping the floor to the screen.) Chorus: ♪Best... day... ever!♪♪ Mr. Krabs: Just till his little heart gives out. (After the final note of the instrumental, the screen fades to black. When the screen fades from black, the credits play the instrumental for "The Best Day Ever" instead of Spongebob's normal credits theme. The Nickelodeon logo appears after the final note of the instrumental.) THE END Trivia (Exclusively for my version) * Spongebob's failed attempts to get in the theater to see Squidward's concert are like the Wil.e Coyote cartoons from "Looney Tunes". * The songs "Employee of the Month" and "Sonic Heroes" were also featured on the 2006 soundtrack that promoted this 30-minute Special. Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Works Category:Rewritten Versions of Episodes